The Common Cold
by SweetForbiddenLove
Summary: Will gets sick and the Murder Family helps make him well again. CAUTION: DO NOT READ IF ALLERGIC TO CUTE


_Oh no_, Will Graham thought as he went to take his first breath of the day and realized he couldn't. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit_, he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, dragging a hand across his face. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he peered into the mirror and was horrified at his reflection. His nose was red and irritated, his face was pale and clammy, and his eyes were practically swollen with sleep. He looked like death and came to terms with the truth of the situation- he was sick. Unbearably sick.

"This is so not my design," he muttered under his breath, and then snickered at his own, admittedly horrible, pun. He splashed water on his face before pulling on some pajama pants and going downstairs into the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he felt a wave of cold go through him when his feet hit the icy wood at the bottom of the stairs. Will shuffled into the kitchen suppressing shudders when he was met by two strong arms wrapping around his torso.

"Good morning," Hannibal murmured, pressing a kiss to his ear tenderly. Will leaned in to the touch and wordlessly rested his head back against Hannibal's chest, sighing softly. "You're sick."

Will nodded, the movement causing a coughing fit that brought tears to his eyes.

Once the fit passed, Hannibal held him close and gently smoothed down his sweat-soaked hair. "Go back to bed and get some rest."

"I have to work," Will's voice was nasally and congested.

"I'll call Jack and tell him you're sick. Now go," it was no longer a request, but an order. Hannibal kissed the tip of Will's nose and sent him back to their shared bedroom, where he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The call to Jack was short and he assured Hannibal that if Will was truly in such terrible condition he was excused from work for the next few days. Hannibal cancelled his clients for the day as well, as he knew Will would need help throughout the day.

Hannibal was sipping his cup of coffee when he heard Abigail come downstairs. She was already dressed for school.

"Morning Papa!" she said brightly, opening the refrigerator to get something for breakfast.

"Before you leave I want you to check on Will, Abigail. He's sick and would enjoy your company for a few minutes."

"Sure. I'm just gonna eat something really quickly, okay?"

"That's fine," Hannibal smiled at her above the lip of his mug.

Abigail slowly crept in to her father's bedroom and shut the door behind her quietly, looking at Will curled up on top of the sheets. He was sweaty, but shivering in his sleep. Her mouth quirked into a crooked smile and she gently pulled the sheets over him, which he immediately snuggled into, causing her to grin affectionately at him.

"Feel better, Dad," she whispered, pecking him on the forehead before leaving for her classes.

* * *

In the kitchen Hannibal had already made a meat and cheese omelet with the finest ingredients and gathered some cough syrup and cold medicine for Will to take once he woke up. He set them on a tray to take up later, and wrapped an apron around his waist so he could properly cook. He rummaged through the pantry and refrigerator to gather all the ingredients he needed to make soup for Will. Hannibal was just putting the chicken broth on low heat when he heard Will coughing upstairs.

Hannibal pushed the door open with his shoulder and looked upon his sad Graham cracker, who was sitting up and sweat drenched.

"I brought you some medicine and hot food, if you're hungry," Hannibal told Will, walking over and setting the tray on the edge of the bed.

"I'm starving," Will remarked, smiling softly before coughing again.

"Take your medicine first."

Will immediately downed the cough syrup and swallowed the cold pills. "What's in the omelet?"

Hannibal smirked, "What you need to feel healthy again."

Will sighed, but didn't argue, and ate the omelet slowly at first, but picked up enthusiasm as time went on. He finished in no time. "Thank you, Hannibal. That was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Hannibal said, "How much strength do you have?"

"Not enough," Will retorted, his eyes becoming heavy.

Hannibal laid Will on his back gently and pressed his lips to Will's quickly. "Sleep now, and when you wake up I'll be here."

Will drifted off to sleep, and Hannibal gathered up the tray and went back into the kitchen to continue the soup.

* * *

Hours passed, and Hannibal was sitting in his office when he heard Will's tell-tale hacking again.

"Hello, Will," Hannibal purred as he walked into their bedroom, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, much better," Will didn't sound as stuffed up as before. "I'm tired of sleeping. I'm going to shower."

Hannibal eyed him, unsure of how much strength he would have. He worried Will would fall in the shower. "Why don't you take a bath? You don't have a risk of falling that way."

Will nodded reluctantly, "Alright. I'll be awhile."

"Take as long as you need," Hannibal pecked him on the lips before leaving the room once more.

Will stripped himself of his sweaty t-shirt and pants, and walked in the bathroom. He filled up the claw-footed bathtub with hot water, took off his underwear, and sat down in the water slowly. The water was too hot, but he didn't mind. It felt good. He leaned his head against the lip of the tub, and found himself blissfully thinking of nothing at all.

* * *

About an hour had passed when Hannibal decided to check on Will.

"Will?" he knocked on the door, "Will?"

He cracked open the bathroom door and smiled at what he saw. Will looked at peace, his mouth slightly agape, and he had fallen asleep yet again. Hannibal walked over quietly and knelt next to the tub, gazing at Will. A frown crossed the other man's face as he stirred to life, swirling the bath water around.

"I told you I'd be here," Hannibal said, running a hand through Will's damp hair before kissing his forehead.

Will smiled, his eyes still closed, as he leaned into Hannibal's touch. "I can't believe I fell asleep again."

"You need your rest," Hannibal chuckled. "Let's get you into some fresh clothes."

Hannibal unplugged the drain and helped Will stand up, wrapping him in a towel and helping him step out of the bathtub. Will dried himself off while Hannibal went into the closet and returned with new underwear, a night shirt, and pajama bottoms for Will.

"Thank you," Will kissed his cheek, and took the clothes from him.

"I have some soup for you. Would you like me to bring it up?"

"I'll go downstairs for it. I need to move around."

"Then I'll see you soon," Hannibal looked at Will once more, and then sauntered downstairs.

Will dressed quickly, but also grabbed a pair of socks in order to avoid chilling once he reached the hard wood downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he saw a piping hot bowl of soup waiting for him at the breakfast counter.

"Don't ask me what it is," Hannibal joked, although Will sensed he truly didn't want to know what protein was in the soup, "just know it will help you."

He shook his head and sat down. The soup smelled divine, even if he was weary of what it contained. Will picked up the spoon and began ladling the soup into his mouth gingerly. It warmed his throat as it made its way down, and soon the bowl was nearly empty.

Hannibal looked at Will knowingly, his eyebrow quirked and a smirk on his lips. Will rolled his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," a look suddenly crossed Will's face and a loud sneeze echoed throughout the kitchen. When Will looked up, there was snot dripping from his nose to his chin. He was truly a sorry sight.

Hannibal stifled a laugh and wiped the snot away, catching it all in a tissue. "Blow your nose Will," he instructed, handing him a clean tissue.

Will blushed furiously as he filled the room with a trumpet-like noise, clearing his nose of the remaining gunk. "I-I'm so sorry."

"You have no need to apologize," Hannibal assured him, tossing the used tissues into the garbage can.

As Hannibal was gathering more medicine for Will, Abigail walked in the kitchen.

"Hi, Dad. How are you feeling?" she pecked both of her dad's on the cheek before grabbing an apple and biting into it.

Will made nonchalant motions with his hands as an answer before Hannibal handed him the medicine. Without thinking he downed the pills with the syrup, and gagged, nearly throwing them up.

Abigail and Hannibal exchanged looks before she said, "Dad, maybe you should go lay down."

"I think you're right," Will replied, getting up and shuffling back upstairs.

"How much longer do you think he'll be like this?" Abigail asked Hannibal, taking another bite of her apple.

"Not much, hopefully," Hannibal told her, "Go spend some time with him."

She trudged up the stairs, grumbling about her homework, and reached the bedroom once more. "Dad?"

"Yes, Abigail?" Will was hunkered down in the sheets and his red nose stood out against the fabric.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Will smiled softly, "Yes. I'd like that very much."

Abigail sat on the edge of the bed and studied her surrogate father. "Do you know why you got sick?"

Will coughed and shrugged, "No, but I don't want to talk about that. How was your day?"

Abigail told Will about her day, the dramas between her and the other girls her age, and how she was always scared of the meat the lunch ladies served.

"I don't think your papa's meat is any better," Will chuckled.

"But at least I _know_ where his comes from!" Abigail laughed, holding Will's hand. "Well, I better get started on my homework. Sorry to talk your ear off," she squeezed his hand, "Feel better."

"Thank you, Abigail," Will said as she kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

Hannibal walked in a few moments later and climbed on to the bed with Will. He wrapped his arm around Will and pulled him closer, kissing the top of his forehead.

"You'll feel like yourself again soon, my love," Hannibal murmured.

"Love?" Will said breathlessly, taken aback.

"Yes. You are mine, you know."

Will shivered from the force within his words, and leaned his face up to look at him. Hannibal gazed at him and kissed his lips once, twice, three times before pulling away and letting his eyes roam Will's face.

"I love you," Will blurted out suddenly.

"I love you too, Will," Hannibal smiled affectionately at him.

Will's eyes became heavy and he turned away from Hannibal to further immerse himself in his pillow and sheets. Hannibal kissed Will's head one last time, and then hummed the lullaby he used to sing to Mischa. Will drifted off to sleep as Hannibal finished the last line of the song.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIE! I LOVE YOU LOTS AND LOTS AND HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY AND ENJOYED THIS 3


End file.
